Happier
by Pinklizardqueen
Summary: •Happier• That’s how Archie thinks Betty is with Jughead. It’s what Veronica knows Archie would be with Betty. It’s what Jughead knows Betty would be with Archie. It’s what Betty wishes she was with Jughead. ... Short babbles about how the core-four handle the undenying truth of how Betty and Archie truely feel about one another.
1. Happier

He was always going to regret that night. The night when he lied to his best friend.

"I can't give you the answer you want."

Archie loved Betty. With every ounce in his heart. But with everything that happened with Grundy, he just couldn't tell her, especially when he was so distracted with Grundy that he'd convinced himself that he's over her.

But right after he'd said those words, he realized his own mistake. As his heart broke at the sight of her heart breaking.

It was only a month later when Jughead came into the picture. With his crooked smile and his soulful thoughts. Just like that, he watched Betty move on. It was only month since the incident. Archie's heart ached whenever he saw them together and when Veronica called him Betty's boyfriend, his blood boiled.

And when Archie had seen Jughead in Betty's room shirtless and Betty got up and giggled at something he'd said his heart had sank deep in chest. She's happier.

Veronica had been the first to notice Archie's feelings. She'd only noticed because she was in love with him. She'd kissed him and although he kissed back his heart wasn't in it. She could tell.

She'll never forget the pain of watching Archie tell Betty about them and his disappointment at her answer, that she was happy for them.

Veronica even confronted Archie about it, his feelings and he'd lied straight to her face.

She knew she could please him but she could never make him happy.

So that's what Veronica did.

Two Months Later

Jughead wasn't an idiot. He saw everything so clearly now. He knew that kiss meant something to Betty or else Betty would've told him. He felt his heart break as he realized that he could never make Betty truly happy. He could make her smile for a while but Archie would always be the one for Betty. And that Archie would always love Betty.

This revelation make him feel sick. He had told Betty to leave him alone to think. How could he go on loving her knowing she'd be happier with someone else? More importantly how could he go on in Riverdale knowing the only person who could make her happier was his best friend.

Betty knew something was up. There was constant between everyone she was closest to. Even when she was only one of them. The tension was the worst when she was she was with Jughead and Archie. Ever since the kiss, Jughead has been acting weird, well weirder than usual. She knows it's because of her and Archie. She knows she's the reason Archie and Jughead don't speak anymore. But she's oblivious to why. She doesn't know what she feels. She loves Jughead but it's hard. They fight and they give up, just to come back crawling to each other when they feel the slightest bit lonely. Betty's tired of being insecure in her relationship. Betty loves Archie as well. It's easy when she's with him. She feels safe when she's with him. She feels happier with him. But he's just her best friend and she assumes that's why. Because it's always easier to around a friend.

And then of course, there was that kiss. The kiss that should've changed everything and yet changed nothing. Betty still went back to Jughead and it only took a day for Archie to go to Veronica.

Betty won't ever forget how that'd stung. So badly, she decided she would never bring it up to him. She'd never tell him how much it meant to her, since it clearly meant nothing to Archie.

So she compressed the feelings even farther down.

The kiss. The kiss was the best and worst thing that ever happened to Archie. It was the best thing as he finally kissed the girl he loved for so long. It was the worst as he felt his feelings, for his best friend who will never feel the same way again, strengthen.

Archie was quick to get back with Veronica. To be able to lie and say that the kiss meant nothing, incase Betty ever brought it up to him. He could never be happy without Betty but if he lost her completely, he would be nothing but a screw up, who never deserved her and never got the chance too.


	2. Uno

"Archie" Veronica hit his shoulder "it's your turn"

"Sorry, what?" Archie asked, dazed.

Veronica rolled her eyes "It's your turn to pick up."

The core four had been playing Uno at Pops for an hour and Archie had been distracted the whole night. It was driving Veronica crazy. She hated how insecure she felt around Jughead and Betty. How she knew Archie would rather be with Betty.

"Sorry Ronnie." Archie said as he looked down. He'd been thinking about Betty again— how he could never be with her.

Betty didn't realize why Veronica was so upset about a game. She was so mad at Archie lately and she hasn't talked to Betty at all. Betty missed her best friend.

"Uno" Jughead said unfazed by Archie's absentmindedness.

Pop Tate came over to the table.

"Need any refills, kids?"

"Can I get another milkshake, Pop?" Betty asked. Archie was staring at Betty now.

Veronica couldn't help letting her pettiness take over. "Not if you wanna gain back those ten pounds."

"Veronica!" Archie shouted. Everyone was shocked. Betty looked so hurt.

"Never mind Pop." Betty quietly said.

"Can I get a refill on this burger?" Jughead joked. Betty gave him a look.

"You know, I'm not really feeling well. I think I'll head home." Betty said shyly as she scooped up her jacket.

"Let me drive you" Jughead grabbed his keys.

"No, stay. You're about to win." Betty quickly stated.

Jughead sat back down. He'd ordered a burger and Betty needed space. He honestly was a little upset at her. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth about the kiss? Why'd she lie?

Betty was on her way home. She couldn't help crying. Everything is so messed up in her life. Her father is a serial killer, her mother and her sister are in a cult, Veronica hates her and she has know clue as to why, Jughead has been distant lately and Archie... well there isn't anything to say about Archie. They haven't talked since the kiss. They haven't been Archie and Betty since the kiss.

The tears feel faster as she thought about Archie. How she missed him. How she loved him. How nothing was right without him. He was her best friend and she ruined it by kissing him but when he kissed back, for one single moment, everything made sense.

"Betty. Wait up!" Archie called from behind her. She slowed her pace and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Ronnie. I don't know what's gotten into her—" He stopped when he looked at her. "Betty... what's wrong?"

"Nothing Arch." She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Please Betty, talk to me." Archie pleaded.

"You didn't seem to care before." She started walking again.

"I've always cared." Archie raised his voice behind her.

Betty turned around. "You've always cared? Bullshit!"

"What are you talking about Betty?" Archie said, confused.

"I'm talking about when you got back together with Veronica." Betty yelled.

"What...what do you mean?" His heart was racing.

Betty's voice got quiet then. "It's really cold. I'm gonna go now."

"Betty." Archie whispered.

"Don't follow me." Betty warned.

"We live next door to each other." He said quickly.

"Who said I'm going home?" Betty responded.


	3. Moral Dilemma

Cheryl wasn't sure what she expecting that night.

Cheryl certainly wasn't expecting this.

Betty Cooper on her door stop, crying. They may not be very close but Cheryl still loves Betty and hates to see her upset. They are cousins after all.

"Betty, what's wrong?" Cheryl asked concerned.

"I messed up. I really messed up." Betty rambled.

"Slow down Betty. It'll be ok." Cheryl said as she hugged Betty.

"Wait, is Toni here?" Betty asked, suddenly worried.

"No, she's taking care of her grandfather tonight. Why?" Cheryl asked as she turned to the closet to get Betty a blanket.

"It has to do with Jughead." Betty sobbed again.

"Oh my God. Did you cheat on him?" Cheryl asked with wide eyes.

"What..no! Well, kinda. It wasn't physical." Betty cried.

"What happened, dearest cousin?" Cheryl was having a bit of a moral dilemma here. As a serpent, she probably should tell Jughead, but as Betty's cousin and friends, she'd need to be there for her. Without any worries that Jughead will find out about whatever she says.

"Do you remember when Archie and I we um, we kissed?" Betty stuttered. Cheryl nodded slowly.

"Well we never um, talked about it. We pretend it never happened." Cheryl knew now. Betty wasn't cheating on Jughead but she was in love with Archie. "And tonight I kinda brought up how it hurt when he and Veronica got back together the next day"

"Oh Betty." Cheryl didn't know what to say.

"And I'm terrified I lost my best friend tonight." Betty wiped the tears from her eyes.

The rest of the night Betty and Cheryl talked. Betty told Cheryl everything. Cheryl's moral dilemma was getting much worse. If Toni knew, she'd tell Cheryl to tell Jughead. But Toni is loyal to Jug. Cheryl isn't. Cheryl's mire loyal to Archie and Archie definitely couldn't know.

Betty slept over. She insisted on sleeping the couch, even though there where dozens of bedrooms.

In the morning, Toni came over to get ready for school. She noticed Betty sleeping on the couch.

"Babe, what's Betty doing over here?" Toni asked Cheryl.

"She had a blowout with Veronica. She needed a friend." Cheryl made her decision.

"You're a good friend Cheryl." Toni told her.

"Duh!" Cheryl joked.

Archie, however never went home. He spent the whole night looking for Betty. He settled on seeing her at school the next day. But she would not be there.


End file.
